A Spark of Life
by Kiera27
Summary: Harry never expected to find out that he had another aunt in the US that didn't think he was a freak. Of course he also didn't expect to be caught in a war between two factions of giant robots. Harry/? Sam/? Mikaela/? Possible human-transformer Slash
1. The Aunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers in any of its incarnations.**

**I know I have quite a few other stories but the plot bunnies will not leave me alone.**

* * *

Samuel Witwicky was at his wits end and he knew that things were about to get a whole lot more confusing. He had been thrilled when his father finally caved in and decided to get him a car only to find that it was going to come from one of the most pathetic looking used car places he had ever seen. When he had managed to get his hands on the only decent looking car in the lot, a yellow camaro, he thought that for once his luck was actually looking up only to find out that his relatives from England that he had never met were going to be staying in town and were going to be dropping by to go out for dinner.

The only thing that he knew about them was their names and the basic back stories that his mother had peppered him with just an hour ago. Vernon Dursley was a rather large man that worked as an accountant for a company called Grunnings and was on a company paid vacation. Petunia Dursley was his mother's sister and due to a fight that they had had over their other sister, his mother refused to tell him anything else about that, they hadn't spoken for years now. Dudley Dursley was also fairly large and was held back one year in school for a reason that his parents wouldn't say and his mother confessed that he sounded like a spoiled brat. The only one that Sam was actually looking forward to meeting was Harry Potter; he's the son of the sister that his aunt and mother argued over who died when he was one and a half years old and his mother said that he was very reserved and seemed to be quite intelligent if somewhat shy. Sam drudged down the stairs to join his father in slouching on the couch watching HGTV while waiting for the Dursleys and Potter to show up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry sighed as he sat in the back of Vernon's rental car while the other members of his family endeavored to ignore the fact that he even existed. He hoped that this new aunt that he hadn't even known about would be just a little nicer then Petunia but his hopes weren't very high.

He had been noticeably shocked when he had returned to the Dursleys, it certainly wasn't home, after his fourth year to find the family packed up to go on a trip that they apparently had to take him on and they let him know that they weren't happy about it. It wasn't until they were on the plane where he didn't have to fear immediate retribution that he worked up the courage to ask where they were going. He almost had a heart attack when he found out that they were visiting a sister of Petunia's and his mother that lived in the States, he hadn't even known that she existed.

The moment that they plane touched down in the airport they flew into a rush of preparations that included, much to the Dursleys chagrin, getting him a suit and several changes of clothes so that he did not look like a street urchin when they arrived at the Witwicky residence. After all they couldn't have this sister of Petunia's think that they were not treating him right, as if there was any way they could say that they cared. It was obvious to anyone that paid any attention at all that he was much too small for someone his age and that he couldn't stop himself from flinching every time someone made a swift motion or touched him without telling him first. The problem came from the fact that most people didn't pay that much attention to the quiet boy that followed the Dursleys from a safe distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, you had better be on your best behavior and there better not be the slightest sign of your freakishness while we are in this country or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me boy?!" Vernon's face was puce and he smacked the boy on the back of the head, where no one would see the damage, when he didn't answer the question fast enough.

Harry quickly readjusted the glasses on his face and made sure not to look any higher then Vernon's knees, no need to make him even angrier after all. "Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judy had long since cut the television off and could be found pacing in front of the occupied couch going over last minute details. "They should be getting here any time now and then we'll be going out to dinner before coming back here to relax for several hours. I actually managed to convince Petunia to let Harry stay here with us because she said that the hotel room she was able to book didn't really have enough room to house all of them." Judy knew it was a lie but anything that got the boy away from them was a welcome thing. "He'll be bunking down with you Sam so you better make sure that he feels right at home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was one of the most uncomfortable meals that had ever been had between relatives in centuries to say the very least. The two Dursley males spent the entire time shoving not only their own food but all of Petunia's and Harry's down with a speed that made all but Petunia sick to their stomachs while Petunia tried to make small talk with a highly reluctant Judy. "Dudley managed to get accepted into Smeltings and has already made so many new friends and I'm sure that he'll be the spitting image of his father when he gets older, enough to drive women wild." Everyone was so stunned at the woman's words that the natural instinct to laugh was dulled. "He's so much better then this runt of a boy." She sent a glare at Harry that was almost enough to bend steel, though compared to Snape it was highly pathetic. "He's about as useless as that worthless father of his was and our whore of a sister."

The smack that rang through the restaurant was enough to make everyone in the building immediately stop whatever they were doing; even the two Dursley males paused in their attempt to inhale all of the food in sight. Judy was standing over a stunned Petunia with her face set in an expression that clearly spelled only bad things for her older sister. "How could you say such horrible things about your own flesh and blood; are you really that hateful!? Lily never did a single thing to deserve those words, she tried to make peace with you so many times and you just stuck that huge nose up in the air like you were better when she was twice the woman and obviously twice the mother that you are now." The disgust in her eyes was obvious as she eyes the food that was still hanging out of Dudley's mouth. "I thought that maybe after so many years that you would have managed to grow up; I should have known that you would still be the same jealous little shrew that you were back then."

Judy didn't even give Petunia the time to think up a comeback though the chances of that are pretty low anyway. "Harry, darling, we are going to get your things out of the car and you're going to be staying at my house until I get the paperwork processed to keep you." It could be considered a great testament to the awe and fear that the small woman generated that no one dared to contradict her and instead followed along like a litter of puppies. Ron was the only one among them that had expected her to do something like this and even he was stunned by the force his wife was truly capable of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until Sam was helping Harry drag his trunk into his room that Harry seemed to snap out of the daze that he was in. "Is your mother always like that?" Harry had thought that Mrs. Weasley was a force to be reckoned with but she didn't hold a candle to the fury that Judy Witwicky had unleashed onto Petunia.

Sam couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as they maneuvered the trunk to the foot of his bed through the small mountain of teenage boy crap. "Yeah, she's one scary woman especially with a bat." Sam found the awed look that crossed Harry's face to be one of the cutest things he had ever seen, not that he was likely to tell anyone that even with the pain of death being hung over his head.

Harry was nothing like Sam had expected him to be. He was built incredibly small, at a distance it was hard to tell if he was a boy or a girl and he looked a good deal younger then he really was. His hair was long, a little past his shoulders, and looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Sam's favorite feature was definitely the eyes though, they were a brilliant emerald green and the looked huge behind those coke bottle glasses.

They ended up sliding into bed not too long after they got home, each trying to stay on their own side though it wasn't long until Harry ended up laying halfway on top of Sam in an unconscious attempt to keep warm with the chilly wind that was flowing through the open window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was incredibly confused the next morning when he awoke to find himself alone on Sam's half of the bed. He normally wasn't a heavy sleeper but he had been so tired last night that he could have slept through a Death Eater attack without a twitch. He changed into a fresh set of the clothes that the Dursleys had been forced to buy him before he trudged downstairs to find Judy making what looked to be omelets while Ronald, he somehow couldn't think of him as Ron, watched some kind of do it yourself show on the television.

Judy looked up at him the moment that his foot hit the last stair, which made an ominous squeak that he committed to memory, and graced him with a smile that put Mrs. Weasley to shame. "Morning there, sweetheart, you just sit down on the couch and we'll get breakfast started as soon as Sam manages to get himself out of bed."

Harry cocked his head to the side as he moved toward the couch. "I thought he had already come down; he wasn't in bed when I woke up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had spent the day with Judy after Ronald had went to work and found that she was one of the most spirited, if dingy, women that he had ever met; he hoped that his mother was more like her then Petunia. He was relaxing in Sam's room when Sam arrived home, through the window, with a girl that looked like she could have jumped off one of the Playboys in Sam's little trunk that he had run into earlier. He was up and hitting Sam upside the head before he even realized that he had moved. He didn't know why he was so comfortable, but he wasn't going to question it. "Where on this Earth have you been all day Samuel Witwicky, you didn't even wake me up to tell me you were leaving?! Your mother and I have been worried about you all day; you didn't even call to let us know you were all right." The girl stifled a giggle and drew Harry's attention. "Who is your new lady friend and why is there a large robot thing glaring through the window?"

Harry barely managed to hold in his yell with a supreme effort; after all he had faced down a dragon, he could handle a giant robot. He cut Sam off before he could start what looked to be a very long explanation. "Never mind, I don't think that it's that important right now." He turned to the girl that looked almost as overwhelmed right now as he felt. "My name is Harry Potter and I'm Sam's younger cousin, it's very nice to meet you."

She looked stunned for a moment before she answered. "The name is Mikaela Banes and it seems I ended up getting involved in an alien struggle with Sam. We need to find a pair of old glasses that belonged to an ancestor of Sam's."

The robot, alien, or whatever it was decided to choose that moment to lean closer to the window and speak. The voice sounded like it was coming out of a busted speaker, which isn't all that surprising. "We must hurry and find the glasses Samuel Witwicky."

Harry walked over to the window and leaned out to find that there were several of the robot things all over the yard as he ignored the other two teens that were frantically sorting through the mess of Sam's room. "I have a relatively high tolerance for weird and unusual things but a giant talking robot with impatience issues is a bit more then I am willing to overlook and I'm sure that Sam's parents and the nosy neighbors would be even more unnerved. So if you would like to avoid having ever branch of the U.S. military trying to find a way to blow you up I would advise finding a way to hide yourself while I find those glasses before Sam manages to wake the dead." His voice managed to stay perfectly even as he spoke and he turned back to the room leaving several 'robots' staring after him in shock for a moment before they turned around to transform into their alts to wait.

Harry sighed as he saw Mikaela going for the Playboy hiding place at the same moment that Sam noticed and snatched it from her. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. NBE1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.**

**I decided to write this chapter in First person from Harry's POV. Let me know if you want me to go back to the way it was in the first chapter. If I keep it in first I'll likely end up doing what I did with _"Lamia."_**

**I went to see the new Transformers movie and I can honestly say that it was awesome, though the fact that the twins weren't Lamborghini's was slightly depressing it wasn't enough to ruin it.**

* * *

Less then an hour later I was about ready to go homicidal on someone and the idiot across from Sam, Mikaela and me was looking more and more like a very nice candidate. I had thought that since the United States didn't have a set magical government due to the unrestricted magical flows in the ground that I would be able to have a relatively normal summer only to be taken hostage because apparently my cousin's car was an alien robot; I might as well just get a sign saying that all weird things must happen to me or around me at some point.

"You need to let Harry go; he had nothing to do with this." I appreciate the effort but the man across from them certainly didn't look like the sharpest tack in the box.

"You can't fool me boy. He has the highest radiation readings out of all of you; I won't be letting him go after he has obviously had such close contact with the NBEs." The man looked like Christmas had come early with a side order of thanksgiving. "The amount of data we will be able to get with someone with such large stable readings will be more then enough to get me noticed."

"You do realize that if you are right about the contact that we have had with these NBEs that they will likely be doing all that they can to make sure that you don't keep us right?" No sooner had I spoken then the SUVs all screeched to a halt and the top of the SUV that they were in was violently ripped off to reveal the same robot that I had talked to earlier. "Well what do you know, I was right." The nearly violent look that was sent my way was definitely worth it. "Hello rather large individuals; we weren't properly introduced earlier with everything else going on. My name is Harry James Potter and it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The robot that has ripped the roof off of the SUV blinked at me for a moment before he seemed to catch up. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are Cybertronians."

One by one the 'Autobots' introduced themselves as Sam watched Mikaela as she took far too much pleasure in making the idiot from earlier strip before she handcuffed him. Apparently Sam's Camaro was named Bumblebee, which immediately brought an image of Dumbledore in his favorite yellow robe to mind, the trigger-happy individual was Ironhide, the one with a British accent was a medic named Ratchet, and the smallest of the group was Jazz. I knew that they were all a bit confused about how well I was taking everything, but honestly with everything I've seen this is like another day in the life of Harry James Potter.

"We should probably get going in case they had someway of monitoring these guys and send reinforcements." Both of the other teens jumped when I spoke and nodded quickly before hopping into the newly transformed Camaro with me right behind them if somewhat less enthusiastic. When we began to speed towards the nearest on ramp I heard the sound of helicopters only seconds before at least a dozen more SUVs appeared behind us and found that I am not fond of always being right about how badly things are going to go.

I will admit that I was thoroughly impressed with how well Bumblebee managed to hold them off without hurting them until they managed to pin him down. I grabbed both Mikaela and Sam by the arm as they tried to push their way through the soldiers and received glares from both, but this wasn't the time to be making even more enemies then we already had. "Calm down, the only thing you will accomplish by shoving through them is pissing them off. What we need to be doing is keeping our eyes open to find a safe way out of this and keep these idiots from getting a hold of any of the others." They calmed down and managed not to put up too much of a fuss as the moron, Simmons I think, gloated about beating them and something about Mikaela's dad that almost sent her into a fit until Sam stepped between them with a glare that he obviously got from his mother and got Mikaela into the SUV.

"Thought you could get away from Sector Seven; lowlifes like you don't stand a chance against trained agents like us." The guy that Mikaela stripped, Simmons I think, took great pleasure in the glare she sent his way. "I'm sure that the parole committee will love to hear about how well you're doing, it might even adjust their views on whether they should let him out or not." I had to quell the urge to cast a wandless hex on him while Sam looked ready to go medieval.

Even though he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for he kept picking at them the entire trip and every moment made hexing him seem like a better idea. I would have gladly accepted a long road trip with Snape over Simmons; at least Snape had some standards for what not to mention. "I'm sure that all of your parents will be thrilled to know that their children were consorting with dangerous extraterrestrials and undermining the world's safety."

I felt some of my control snap. "My parents were murdered by a British terrorist when I was a year and a half old and my only memory of them is their screams." I barely noticed how fast the color drained out of his face. "The man that killed them is still alive too and he still tries to kill me occasionally so I highly doubt that consorting with aliens would be on their worry list even if they were alive." I turned to look out of the window at the dry ground speeding by as the vehicle went mercifully silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully the silence lasted until we arrived at their base of operations, which turned out to be the Hoover dam of all places where we were joined by the Secretary of Defense, a few soldiers that had apparently been attacked by a nasty Cybertronian and two computer nerds that cracked the 'code'.

As soon as we entered the lower levels of the dam I could feel a strange energy practically thrumming through the air. It flowed through me and helped relax me as I followed behind one of the soldiers, Will. The soldiers looked every bit as uncomfortable with the situation as I felt. There was nothing strange about the dam until we went through what was marked as a service entrance and were led down several flights of stairs until we arrived at a fairly large room dominated by a frozen alien that looked anything but friendly.

I barely listened with one ear as Sam and Simmons fought over not only what to call this particular alien, Megatron or NBE-1. The alien that was frozen was much larger then all but the one called Optimus Prime and there seemed to be something about him that called to me. I was shocked out of my reverie when Sam brought up something called an All-Spark and the fact that Sector Seven had it. Simmons made a grand show of bringing us to another large chamber that was dominated by a large metallic cube that the energy that still seemed to flow around me was coming from. The entire surface was covered with complicated symbols and small electrical shocks that flowed from the cube to the long wires that were attached to it in several places and looked like they had seen better days.

I knew nothing good was going to come of the smile on Simmons' face when he led us to where the wires from the cube went a small bulletproof clear box. "Do any of you have a cell phone?" He took the offered cell phone from what looked to be a computer tech and placed it in the box before sealing it and flipping a switch on the wall.

The box instantly filled with a bright bluish light that revealed a much smaller version of the aliens that had obviously been the cell phone. The only difference, other then size, between this one and the ones that I had met so far was that this one had red eyes and quite the attitude as it immediately tried to shot them. Simmons waited a few moments for the vision of a crazed cell phone to sink in before he flipped another switch and the poor thing was electrocuted until it finally stopped twitching and I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach.

"As you can see the subjects are all incredibly violent and have to be dealt with promptly." The clinical manner made my nausea even worse.

"Of course they're violent; you bring them to life in a cage that they can't get out of without anything around them that's the least bit comforting. Why don't you think about it for a half a second, would you feel comfortable if you woke up in a box surrounded by other beings without any idea about what was going on or where you were?" Every person in the room looked at me in shock and I could practically feel the blush rising to my cheeks. "Just because it's not human doesn't mean that it's not alive."

Simmons was going to say something that I probably would have had to hit him for when the entire dam shook and alarms started going off all over the building. "Alert, NBE-1 containment system cannot be maintained, immediate evacuation recommended. Total system failure will occur in ten minutes."

"Well, that certainly doesn't sound good." The soldier named Epps barely got that out off his mouth before Will smacked the back of his head before we ran almost as one for the All-Spark chamber.

"They're coming for the All-Spark and Megatron. We need Bumblebee; he'll know what to do about the All-Spark at least." Sam grabbed Simmons arm and spun him around as they passed the All-Spark.

"I will not let another one of the aliens loose when they are attacking us!" Simmons got right in Sam's face as he rapidly turned red.

The speed with which all of the soldiers drew their weapons and aimed them at the Sector Seven officers was impressive. "I do believe that we are outnumbered and should listen to what the say."

The look on Sam's face when we were led to Bumblebee to find at least twelve men shooting him with liquid nitrogen was enough to cause Mikaela to step back in shock as we both ran forward and started pulling the men away. I was not about to sit back and wait for these idiots to obey Simmons of all people.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. A Gryffindor Moment for the Books

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformer in any of its many incarnations.**

* * *

All I wanted out of life was for it to be quiet and to be surrounded by people that didn't think that I was a freak or a weapon that's only purpose was to save them from the big bad. I finally found part of my family that didn't seem to hate me on sight and now I'm part of a war between giant robots called Cybertronians over a cube that had the ability to bring life to their kind. Neville had once told me that if something odd or unusual was going to happen he knew that it was going to have me somewhere at the center of it; even at Hogwarts where people turned desks into pigs and made things float I am an oddity and managed to do something 'impossible' every year.

It was incredibly awkward to run behind Bumblebee as Sam led the Autobot through the winding halls of the dam until we reached the room with the All-Spark at the center and Bumblebee stood in the large doorway almost as if in shock as he stared at the cube. He looked timid as he slowly advanced and gently laid his hands on the Cube and started to make a faint humming noise in the back of his throat as the Cube glowed in time and started to fold in on itself. It was awe inspiring to see the gigantic cube folding down until it was more then small enough to fit in Sam's hands as he took it from Bee and a plan was formed on the fly. We were going to take the Cube to Mission City and rendezvous with a military extraction team to get the Cube somewhere safe.

"You do realize that we will be leading them right into the middle of a highly populated city with lots of buildings to damage and people to get in the way, right?" The soldiers looked to me with a considering look while Simmons looked constipated, probably his normal look.

"We don't have much of a choice; there aren't any natural landmarks that we could give as a guidepost for the pilots and the city will at least provide some cover if worst comes to worst." Will seemed to reassess me as he actually answered the question without making it seem like I was just a child, definitely a plus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Mikaela rode in the front two seats of the newly transformed Bee while I got relegated to the task of making sure that the All-Spark didn't go anywhere by holding it on my lap while our convoy burned rubber. Unfortunately Megatron woke up soon after we left and the other Decepticons weren't far behind us.

We made it about halfway to Mission City when we crossed paths with the rest of the Autobots in their alt forms and they squealed tires as they all pulled simultaneous u-turns to follow us. I can admit that I was surprised at the speed that the one called Optimus Prime transformer to take care of the closest trailing Decepticon while we continued to speed our way toward Mission City. Every time that we hit a bump on the road the All-Spark bounced slightly in my lap and I felt a jolt of energy pass through my body making the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

As we entered Mission City and pulled to a stop in the middle we were all pretty much ejected from Bumblebee as he and the others that were with us transformed and started scouring the area while the soldiers set off some kind of smoke and used some of the oldest looking radios that I had ever seen to get a hold of someone. I stumbled forward slightly with the All-Spark clutched to my chest and looked to the sky to see a jet flying way too close to the buildings to be normal. I don't know how I knew that it wasn't human but I knew that it had to be one of the Decepticons.

I don't know what bout of craziness took me over but I took off running without a second thought, ignoring the shouts from behind me and the jet thrusters going off above my head as I sped towards the tallest building I could see. I knew that if I could get high enough I would be able to get away even if it meant that I would have to apparate as far as I could see to do it. I might even make it to Judy's house even if I leave a bit of myself behind; I'd never apparated before purposely but I can still remember how my magic felt and it's the only option that would hopefully keep casualties to a minimum.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megatron's POV**

For hundreds of years I have silently cursed whatever bout of irrationality that led me over the Artic Circle of this tiny little planet. The moment I passed over the pole my systems suffered a massive power outage that left me in suspended animation under layers of frozen water. I was stuck awake without the ability to move a circuit while the world above me changed and my lead over Optimus grew ever shorter. I had no doubt that he would eventually find the same signal that I had and would likely send one of his little Autobots to find the All-Spark without disturbing the life on this rock.

As the years grew longer and more boring I found that this planet gave off a faint energy signal that almost felt like a cleaner form of Energon which was a Primus send as it allowed my systems to function without gradually losing power. Eventually I was broken out of my prison of boredom by one of the small inhabitants of this planet known as a human. He found me by accident and managed to activate my navigation systems just long enough to embed the map to the All-Spark into the eye covering that he was wearing. I knew that nothing good would come of that but there wasn't anything that I could do about that.

The decades that followed were not as boring but they were beyond frustrating. The humans managed to dig me from the tundra and keep me just cold enough to keep me from reactivating while I was transported to the very last place that I would have expected. I was transported to where the All-Spark was, I was only a room away and I couldn't do anything but watch as the humans experimented with both the All-Spark and me. Their ability to reverse engineer the technology that I am made of was actually rather impressive for such an inferior race.

I kept my eyes on them as they gradually became more and more obsessed with the power of the All-Spark and the greed practically gained a personality of its own. Some of them were still in it to advance their race while others only saw what they could gain from the project. Neither of these humans worried me, it was the ones that wished to find ways to destroy those of my race just in case that worried me. I was defenseless and at their mercy. It angered me that they used my own programs and hardware schematics to create weapons to harm me. When I get out of here they will be the first ones to go.

Long after the warlike humans left the area to conduct their own research my processors hummed with renewed vigor as a new group of humans entered the room and an energy that felt so much like the All-Spark that for a moment I thought that they had brought it with them. It was then that I zeroed in on the source of the energy and found that it was the smallest human in the group. He was one of the most beautiful humans that I had ever seen, though I can admit that I haven't seen all that many in person my processors worked well enough to view the 'internet'. His eyes were overly bright, almost as if the power that I could feel was trying to burst forth and they were a very unique shade of green. Unfortunately the group did not stay long before they were taken to the room with the All-Spark and I could literally feel the surge of power that occurred the moment that the boy's energy clashed with the energy of the All-Spark and began to merge at the edges.

I was so consumed with keeping my processors focused on the other room that I almost didn't notice when the temperature of my enclosure started to rise until the alarms started blaring and the entire structure began to shake. It appeared as if my troops had finally seen fit to show up, I should have never entrusted my ranks to that Starscream.

The humans managed to take off with the All-Spark in its smaller form before I was able to move and I took great pleasure in squishing a few of the humans that had poked and prodded me on my way out of the dam. I made sure that Starscream was aware of his failure before I took off after the All-Spark signal from enough of a distance that Optimus Prime would not pick me up and watched as Destroyer was taken down by Prime.

When the humans reached a large collection of 'buildings', they stopped in the middle of the road and seemed to be trying to talk to the other humans with very outdated communication equipment. Right before I was going to order Starscream to attack the humans I noticed that the All-Spark's signal was moving away from the humans and looked down just in time to see the interesting human running toward the largest building in the area, how interesting.

I knocked the annoying pint sized Autobot off of my shoulders before following the human from above.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV**

I could feel my lungs start to burn as my legs pumped without pause and I raced towards the building; there was no way I could apparate with all of these buildings around and without any idea where the hell I am but if I can just get up there I can at least buy a little time while they try to figure out where I went. Luckily most of the people of the city were running in the same direction so I didn't have to push through any crowds. I heard the rumble of jet engines getting closer as I ascended the front steps and sped up toward the stairs. The chances of making it up the building in the elevator weren't high enough for my liking.

I made it about four flights up before the wall burst in right behind me and I had to throw myself forward to keep from being grabbed by the hand that came through. I didn't even slow down and continued up the stairs like Fluffy was on my heels though personally what's actually after me is much worse than a three headed dog with a soft spot for music. The moment that I reached the top of the building I opened the door to the roof and came face to face with red optics and the scream ripped from my throat before I could stop it, causing the Decepticon, Megatron, to rear back in shock just far enough for me to run around him and to the other side of the roof before he overcame his shock.

"There's no where for you to go now pretty human. Why don't you just give me the All-Spark and I'll think about keeping you as a pet." Megatron moved forward slightly and reached out as if to grab me and I did one of the stupidest things that I have ever done, and if you ask Snape, that's saying a lot; I turned and jumped off the building. I fell three flights before what I had done even hit me and when it did I curled around the All-Spark and tried to pull that feeling of transporting myself from one place to another to the front of my mind as I squeezed my eyes closed.

I heard the sound of Megatron roaring above me and Sam screaming as I felt a strange pulse from the All-Spark at the same time that my magic gave a great heave and I felt like I was being squished through a tube before I found myself kneeling on the ground in front of Sam without the All-Spark. I managed to look up at him for a split second before a pain that can't be described in words spread through my body like a wildfire and everything went black.

* * *

"What the hell does that boy think that he's doing?!" The Captain's voice was harsh as he turned to Sam with a scowl on his face.

"How the hell should I know, I only met him yesterday?!" Sam couldn't tear his eyes from his cousin's small form as it wove through the streets carrying the All-Spark clutched to his chest. If anything happened to Harry his mother would have him for breakfast.

"He is trying to take the attention of the enemy away from us and the bulk of the civilians." Optimus seemed to be contemplating something rather heavy. "He wishes to protect us by removing the thing that the Decepticons are after."

"It's working too, the peons aren't attacking and it looks like Megatron has picked up the signal." Ironhide commented as he pointed to Megatron who wasn't even paying them the slightest bit of attention to them as he hopped from one rooftop to another.

"Aren't you going to help him?!" Sam's voice carried more then a little panic and he barely stopped himself from kicking the nearest Autobot which would only damage his foot after all.

"The Decepticons are watching us very closely, if we make a move they do and there are too many civilians around to risk a firefight while surrounded. We will have to hope that he has at least some idea what he is doing." You could tell by the sound of his voice that Optimus was anything but happy about what was going on.

They all watched as Harry reached the tallest building in the area and managed to ascend it even with Megatron trying to grab him from the outside only to get cornered on the roof. "Now would be a really good time for him to come up with a brilliant escape plan." Epps laughed nervously only a moment before Harry jumped off of the roof and Sam couldn't hold in his scream as he watched his cousin freefall from a height that no one could survive from.

Sam watched in horror as his cousin wrapped around the All-Spark before he disappeared mid air and Sam almost fell over in shock when Harry appeared right in front of him. He locked eyes with his newly found cousin for a moment before his cousin fell to the side unconscious and he realized that the All-Spark wasn't with him.

"Decepticons, pull back." Megatron's voice carried with it a sense of awe and nervousness that brought the attention of all of the Autobots as he transformed and raced away without even looking back.

"I was not aware that humans were capable of transporting themselves from one location to another without some sort of device." Ratchet leaned down over Harry's form and ran a scan on him before leaning up and looking at both the humans and the Autobots. "His energy signal is different from the other humans."

"He's a wizard." Every head snapped over to look at Epps as he pushed his way to where Harry was. "My cousin works for the Ministry of Magic in England and I've seen him do that before, it's called apparation."

"Magic and wizards are listed as myths on the internet." Optimus' voice showed that he was highly confused and that it was not a feeling that he was used to.

"Yeah, well people without magic have a history of not taking people with it very well so they hid themselves away so they wouldn't have to worry about getting smothered in their sleep or burned at the stake." Epps rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground as everyone stared at him like he just grew another head.

Mikaela was the one that broke the silence. "Well, after meeting a group of alien robots and finding out that the government was hiding the existence of a frozen alien and the creator of the alien race in the Hoover Dam, this really isn't that much of a stretch."

* * *

**I wonder how many of you already know who his cousin is? It shouldn't be very hard.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. A Knight in Camouflage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers in any of its forms.**

* * *

It was decided that since there didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with Harry that it would be better to keep him out of the hospital. After heavy arguing which involved Judy with her favorite baseball bat he was now being kept at a military base in the middle of nowhere that the government 'gifted' the Autobots with. Of course that meant that all of the Witwickys were there too because Judy refused to leave her nephew with aliens and a couple of soldiers.

Sam was more then a little confused about the whole magic issue even though both Epps and his mother explained it to all of the ones that weren't in the 'know'. He understood that a secret society would be necessary with things like witch trials and the inquisition but it was Epps behavior about the whole thing that confused him.

Epps seemed to act pretty normal, at least what Sam thought was normal for him, on the way to pick up his parents and on the way to the base, but shortly after they got there things changed.

Will went to pick Harry up out of the back seat of Ironhide when Harry's hair slid off of his forehead and Epps glanced over at them for a second or two before he shook himself and almost knocked Will over as he snatched Harry's limp form from Will and took him to the bases medical building. He didn't even apologize or give an explanation and he hadn't left Harry's bedside since. Every time one of someone entered the room he watched them like they were suddenly going to attack, it was starting to freak everyone out a bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epps sighed and relaxed as Mrs. Witwicky finally left the room after hovering over the boy for a good half hour as if he was suddenly going to wake up just because she was here. He had always been fascinated with the Wizarding World even though he didn't show the necessary talent to go to a school; he could do small things like a weak shield but that was about it. One of his favorite stories that his cousin had told him was the one about the Boy-Who-Lived; he had been a teenager when it had happened and he had been enthralled with the story. He knew that it was slightly unhealthy all things considered but it was one of the reasons that he had become a soldier.

Wizards were rather physically weak unless they put a lot of work into it or they were magically weak. Something about the power of magic itself fought against the growth of muscle beyond a certain point leaving them to struggle against their own magic to bulk up. It had taken years for Kingsley to build himself up to where he was and he had to fight everyday to keep it up. Epps had known that if the savoir that his cousin had told him about really was as strong magically as he thought that the boy wouldn't be able to protect himself without his magic and from the looks of the boy he was right. The boy was startlingly small and delicate looking; it almost looked as if a strong wind would pick him up and carry him away.

Suddenly Epps wasn't looking at the sleeping face of the savior of the Wizarding World but at the striking emerald eyes that were full of confusion and just a touch of panic. "Where am I? What happened; is everyone okay? What happened to the All-Spark?"

Epps couldn't quite hold back the smirk that formed as he watched the boy's wide eyes swivel around the room as if the walls were going to answer his questions. "Everyone is fine, though it wasn't fun having to explain that your disappearing act was perfectly normal. The Decepticons left shortly after you lost consciousness and we have no idea what happened to the All-Spark." Epps could tell that the boy was about to panic so he continued quickly. "Optimus thinks that your magic probably caused the All-Spark to collapse on itself, especially after I told them how badly machinery reacts to magic. Plus, Megatron is the only one that can connect to the All-Spark and Optimus figures that the reason that he gave up and left was because he couldn't connect to it anymore."

"So the All-Spark is gone?" The voice was quiet and Epps had to strain to hear it. "But the All-Spark is what creates the Autobots which means that without it there won't be anymore of them born and they won't be able to revive their planet. Sam told me that that's why they were all after it in the first place. I killed off an entire race of people."

The look of devastation on the boy's face tugged all of Epps' heartstrings and he hardly noticed that he had moved to sit on the bed and made him look him in the eye. "Listen, they may not be able to procreate or recreate their planet but its better that that cube was destroyed than used to create a mindless army or a planet without any happiness at all. They may be sad that it is gone but they are also relieved that it is as well. They don't blame you nor do they think that you did something wrong and you shouldn't blame yourself for something that you couldn't know was going to happen." The boy looked at him with wide eyes and managed to smile through the tears that were forming in his eyes before he leaned against Epps and fell back asleep with a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will sighed as he made his way to the med bay to see if he could get Epps to actually eat in the cafeteria with everyone else though he already knew it was a lost cause. The man seemed to be unnaturally attached to the Potter boy. He wouldn't even let the boy's relatives get too close without giving them the glares of doom.

Will slid the door open and immediately noticed something odd, Epps wasn't sitting in the chair that he normally perched on but was sitting on the bed with the Potter boy leaning into him asleep. "Did he wake up?"

Epps looked up at him only briefly before looking back down at the boy. "Yeah, he panicked for a bit before I got him to calm down and he fell back asleep."

"They have lunch ready and we were all wondering if you were going to come over today, if the boy is just sleeping now you both could come down." Will sighed as his friend got the same hard look on his face he got every time that someone tried to get him to leave the room.

"He is in no condition to leave here yet and I won't leave him alone, just send two plates of food over and I'll make sure he eats." Epps motioned with his hand in clear dismissal and Will just turned around and prepared himself for the blowup that was going to occur when he told everyone that the boy had woken up but wasn't going to be joining them. Mrs. Witwicky was a terrifying woman when she put her mind to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, why did we leave without killing the humans and Autobots? We had them surrounded!" The words were barely out of Starscream's mouth before he found himself flying through the air and slamming against one of the mountainsides that surrounded that valley base that Megatron had chosen to avoid detection.

"A battle would have damaged the new All-Spark." Megatron's eyes glowed with a fearsome gleam as he advanced on the fallen Decepticon. "The human boy with the emerald eyes is the new All-Spark, he absorbed its power when he teleported himself away from me." The glow began to get brighter as every other Decepticons' logic circuits started to falter. "The boy already gave off a similar amount of energy that no other human I have seen gives off and now he is the key to our victory, we need to find a way to separate him from the Autobots."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time that I woke up I couldn't fight down the blush when I realized that I was still leaning on the soldier from earlier and I straightened a little too quickly and felt the blood rush to my head as I was hit with a dizzy spell. The soldier kept me from falling off of the bed and fluffed up the pillows before helping me lean on them. It was kind of nice to have someone help me. "I'm sorry; I don't remember your name." I could practically feel the blood rushing to my head as a smirk that could put Malfoy to shame spread across the soldier's face.

"We didn't really have a lot of time to spend on the pleasantries with everything that was going on. The name is Epps, my cousin is a British Auror names Kingsley Shacklebolt so I was able to get everyone to calm down after you decided to pull the teleporting act on everyone."

The laughter in his eyes brought even more blood to my cheeks. "Yeah, thanks, I wasn't really too sure about what I was doing but I figured that I would have a better chance of getting away than most." I looked up in shock when the door burst open and seconds later was accosted by a blur of auburn hair. As Aunt Judy's arms tightened I could almost swear that I heard a growl.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again young man. When I saw you passed out in the back of that black and silver Autobot I about had a heart attack. Your mother would haunt me for the rest of my days if I let something happen to you right after taking you away from that sorry excuse for a sister." I patted her on the back nervously as she tried to squeeze the life out of me before releasing me and stepping back to give me a glare that was the very same one that Molly used on the Twins regularly. "From now on you will not do anything that may lead to so much as a rug burn."

Uncle Ronald just stood back a little ways and watched her with a fond smile on his face and the resemblance to the Weasleys was complete, especially with the smirk on Sam's face.

"It wasn't that I was trying to get myself in trouble but I figured that we needed to get the All-Spark somewhere else at least and I was, unfortunately, the smallest and fastest person there." I could see that Sam was almost choking on his laughter and I sent him 'Snape's Death Glare 4' though I'm certainly not as intimidating as the surly man. "I was actually hoping that the Decepticons wouldn't notice that I had the cube until I got to the top of the building so I would have a bit of time to think of an easier way out but things rarely go my way."

Sam cleared his throat and I was more than a little glad when Judy looked away from me and fixed him with the mother glare. "Optimus figured that that was what you were really going for. He said that if Megatron hadn't been there you would have been fine but Megatron was the Lord Protector or something and has a connection to the All-Spark."

I shook my head as my vision started to blur and felt the soldier, Epps, tense beside me. "I think that it would be best if you all left so we can both eat and Harry can get back to bed." I could practically see the fire that lit up in Aunt Judy's eyes before she was almost dragged out of the room by a rather amused Uncle Ron and Sam.

Epps propped me up even higher and sat the tray of food on my lap carefully before sitting in the worn chair that I hadn't noticed before at my bedside and settling his own tray in place. "The food might not be the best but it beats army rations."

I managed what I could only assume was a friendly smile and dug into the food with the small amount of energy that I had left. It certainly couldn't hold a candle to the food at Hogwarts but it was a lot better than the crap that the Dursleys left behind on the table for me to eat. Once the food was a distant memory I felt my lids grow heavy and barely managed to look over at an amused Epps before he moved me down onto my back and the world went black again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream barely had time to dodge the large form as Megatron continued the almost frantic pacing that he had been doing every since they had gotten to what would serve as their temporary 'base'. It had taken hours for Starscream and the others to come to terms with the fact that the All-Spark was now housed in a human but they knew that Megatron would never lie to them about that.

"The boy is related to the Witwicky boy but not closely enough that they should be housed under the same roof in a normal human family. There must be a reason for it but the boy has no file on the internet."

"We should just check for the Witwicky woman's extended family." All eyes swiveled to Barricade. "He shares many small physical traits with her so she is likely the best link to the rest of his family."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I managed to finally gain enough energy to leave the med bay of the base, with a very wary Epps following, I found that while the place looked like it hadn't been used in years it was still relatively well kept. The buildings were the best things though, more than big enough to house the tallest of Autobots and there were even some human sized buildings that would give us humans a little privacy.

The first Autobot that I came across was the medic, Ratchet. "Are you well enough to leave your bed, young one?"

I tried to ignore the 'young one' comment and looked at the rather severe looking Autobot. "If I stay in that bed any longer I'll go mad with boredom. How has everyone settled in so far?"

If Ratchet noticed the change in topic he didn't say anything. "We are fine with these arrangements as it gives us an excellent place to call for our comrades. The human soldiers seem to be right at home but your female caretaker is somewhat unhappy with the 'décor'."

The slight inflection on the word décor showed just how little Ratchet understood why the way the place looked mattered in the long run. "Most human females like things to be pretty; it's more of a habit than anything else. It probably takes her mind off of everything that has happened so far."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first week after I got out of the med bay was spent assuring everyone, especially Aunt Judy, that I was perfectly fine and that I wasn't suddenly going to collapse on them. Even after I managed to convince everyone that I was perfectly healthy Epps refused to let me go anywhere without him. I would never admit it, but it was kind of nice to have someone watching over me without telling me what to do all the time or keeping me from doing something without giving me a reason. It was also nice to have someone to talk to that actually listened to what I had to say and explained things without making me feel like an idiot.

"Have you had any luck with the transmissions?" I walked into the main hanger to see most of the Autobots crowded around what looked to be an Autobot sized computer.

"Several of our comrades have answered the call but it will be at least a few weeks until any of them will reach the planet. Hopefully there won't be any Decepticons following them here. Megatron might not have the chance to use the All-Spark to make his own army but I doubt that that will stop him from causing havoc." Optimus reminded me of Remus, he was constantly stressed but tried to play it off to make everyone feel more comfortable.

"Things should be much more interesting when the twins get here." The smirk on Jazz's face was one that I remember seeing on Fred and George's faces almost daily. These Autobot twins will probably give them a run for their money in the havoc department.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening ma'am, I am from the local police department and there is a very important matter that I need to discuss with you. May I come in?" Barricade had never wished that he wasn't proficient in holograms more than he was at this moment. He certainly did not want to converse with this highly unattractive squishy woman with beady optics. "It shouldn't take too much time out of your day."

The woman led him inside to a room that was obviously the main living area and motioned for him to sit at the floral patterned couch that had rather lumpy cushions. "What would the local police department have to say to us, we are just vacationing here after all?" The woman's voice was almost as annoying as Starscream's, almost.

"This is in concern to a nephew of yours, Harry." The woman's face went from distantly polite to angry in an instant. "There was an incident in Mission City and he went missing in the chaos that ensued. We would appreciate any information that you could give us on possible places to look or persons of interest. We also need to know of anyone else that needs to be informed of his disappearance other than you and your sister, a Mrs. Judy Witwicky."

"The world would certainly be a better place without that little heathen running around spreading his freakishness around and causing trouble." The woman seemed to have no fear of speaking her mind in front of an officer; she probably thought that she was safe as she wasn't in her home country. "The only other freak that would want to know anything about that boy is his convict godfather, the murderer Sirius Black and I doubt you'll want to find him."

"Well ma'am, thank you for your time and there is only one other thing that I need from you." Barricade stood as did the woman and he walked around the coffee table before coming nose to rather large nose with her. "My superior is very interested in finding your nephew and knowing everything that there is to know about him so I am going to have to insist that you come with me as I don't think you're even telling half of what I need to know nor will you in this home." He didn't even give her time to screech as he used a small electrical charge to render her unconscious and used the hologram's charged semisolid form to get her into the car. Several squishy humans were watching but he paid them no mind as he drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in England a Dementer that had been given specific orders to attack a human in Surrey was floating around the neighborhood when he came across a male teenager that was rather brutish looking and seemingly unaware of the change in temperature. The Dementer wasted no time in giving the boy a kiss and draining the soul from his body before dropping the body to the ground and making its way back to Azkaban. Muggle souls were never quite as satisfying as a magical one.

The were enraged shouts heard the next day from the office of one Delores Umbridge when there were no reports of underage magic in Surrey. No one knew what had enraged the woman and no one wanted to get close enough to ask.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. An Alert to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.**

**Sorry for the wait and the short chapter. My grandmother's passing affected me more than I thought it would, but I am trying.**

* * *

The moment that Petunia opened her eyes she let out an eardrum busting scream that caused the Decepticons around her to cover their heads in a vain attempt to cut off the noise. It only ended when she had to stop to breathe and Megatron slammed his hand next to her causing her to fall over in the aftershock. Needless to say she didn't scream again as his red eyes stared down at her with barely suppressed anger.

"You will only speak when spoken to and you will not make that horrid noise again, you worthless little squishy thing." The woman could only nod dumbly as the massive robot loomed over her. "I want to know everything that you know about your nephew, Harry James Potter, and if you insult him just once I will make sure that there isn't a piece of you big enough for the other squishy humans to identify."

Her voice was higher than normal but she managed to somehow force the words out of her mouth. "He was born July 31 the second before it struck midnight on August 1 to my sister Lily and her husband James. He has black hair that never behaves and has his mother's bright green eyes. He's a wizard just like both of his parents."

"There is nothing in the government websites about wizards other than the websites dedicated to myths and legends. I will not tolerate lies woman." The robot leaned over her and she felt her heart pick up in fear.

"They hide themselves from all those that do not have magic; most of their laws are based on making sure that their existence does not become public. The only reason that I know about it is because my sister had magic and so does her son. The government does know about them but they can't tell anyone that doesn't already know." Petunia could see the none of the creatures around her were ready to believe in something that they could not prove. "I have no reason to lie to you about this. They have an entire civilization that is kept completely separate from normal people so that nothing like the Salem Witch Trials ever happens again."

She could almost see the tension roll off of the obvious leader as he searched the internet and found what he was looking for. "So this more powerful version of a human hides from the rest to make sure that there are no more senseless killing in a vain attempt to kill them off. You will tell me everything that you know about this Wizard World and about your nephew."

* * *

I felt a shiver pass down my spine as I followed Epps around the bustling base. Every Autobot was scrambling to make sure that the base was ready for when the others that they had managed to contact would arrive. Most of the humans had quickly learned to stay out of their way after several of them almost got squished in the bedlam. The only one that didn't seem to be completely of their rocker was Bumblebee and he was spending most of his time hovering around Sam and making sure that none of the others found him and made him join the ruckus. There was something between the two of them and judging from the looks that Sam's girlfriend kept sending Bumblebee, I'm not the only one to notice something.

* * *

'Where is that blasted boy?' The toad-like woman known as Dolores Umbridge paced her office at a fast clip as she tried to think of a way to salvage her ruined plans. The Dementor was supposed to either go after the boy or a member of his family which would force the whelp to break the underage law but there wasn't even a blip on the radar and the stupid creature had returned to the prison before it was even missed.

She had been banking on the unnatural attachment that the things had shown for the boy when they were stationed at Hogwarts during the brat's third year. It was her last ditch effort to get the Minister on her side where the little half-blood was concerned.

After the tournament that old coot Dumbledore actually had the gull to declare that He-Who-Must-Be-Named was alive and that he had killed the Diggory boy. Dolores had been sure that the brat would take up the old man's side and alienate himself as well but he hadn't taken any side and had stayed mute about the whole event. The Minister had branded Dumbledore as a senile old coot, which was perfect for her, but he seemed to think that the boy was an innocent in the whole thing and the public was more than happy to take up the brat's side. There had even been hearings about removing the boy from his family's care and placing him with a pureblood family and that just wouldn't do.

The boy had been ruining her plans without trying for years and it was about time that he learned his place. Every time that she had tried to push a new law restricting those disgusting creatures the Minister and Wizarding Gamut shot it down with the excuse that the 'Savoir' seems rather fond of them and it wouldn't due to restrict them so. With the boy out of the way she would have everything she wanted and those foul creatures would be properly subdued in their proper place; firmly below wizards and witches.

* * *

The first of the new Autobots to arrive was named Red Alert and I didn't even have to ask how he got that name.

He managed to take on the form of a fire department ambulance and almost immediately started to rattle off security plans the moment that he arrived at the 'base'. "We need better walls with towers and better ammunition storage. Everything will need to be overhauled and reinforced; I can't believe that this is the best that you could acquire on this planet. Exactly how were you planning on standing up to an assault from the Decepticons?" He raised what I suppose was his version of an eyebrow and for a moment I thought that Ironhide was going to shoot him.

"For your information, we have only been here for a couple of weeks and we haven't heard a peep out of Megatron since the All Spark was destroyed." Ironhide instantly slapped a hand over his mouth as a silence covered the base before the screaming started and Epps rushed me into the human quarters with everyone else close behind.

* * *

"Headmaster, there has been a lot of calls from the public to have Harry removed from his relatives and placed with magical family. The forerunners are the Malfoys of all people." Minerva was never a fan of the Dursleys but it would be far worse in her eyes to have the boy left at the mercy of a family like the Malfoys.

The Headmaster truly looked his age as he rubbed his eyes and looked toward where one of his magical instruments had gone dark. None of the ones that he had had trained on Harry would work outside of Britain. "I have already told the Minister that the boy can not be removed from the care of his relatives but my reputation has taken a serious hit and he is disinclined to listen to me with Lucius lining his pockets with gold. The only bright spot is that they can't remove him from Petunia's care without her consent and as it stands, they will not be able to find him. All we can do now is wait for him to show up for the school year and make sure that the Ministry's lackeys do no corrupt him after that."

Minerva barely hid her sneer as she turned in a flurry of robes and strode out of the office with a distinct huff. The boy needed to be found and placed with someone that would take care of him the way that he needed to be taken care of. There was no valid reason to leave him with those things for the summer and only pay attention to him during the school year. She didn't even slow down as she passed by her quarters and instead hurried down the stairs with a determined look on her face. She would find Harry and make sure that he was safe and that he was happy. If he wanted to stay with his family than that was fine but if he showed even so much as a twinkle of unhappiness she was going to find him a better family, even if they ended up being the Malfoys.

* * *

Megatron stared at the pathetic squishy in front of him with barely restrained disgust. She had told them everything that they had wanted to know about this 'magical word' and about the new All-Spark and for once Megatron thought that Optimus would agree to the slaughter of a weaker being. This woman was a greedy and jealous little thing that had harmed her own family because that member was stronger and better looking then herself. She freely admitted that she had starved the boy and that she had turned a blind eye to the way that her partner and offspring treated him. No sparkling should ever have need to fear their caretakers. "It seems that you have outlived your usefulness."

* * *

"What do you mean, the All-Spark was destroyed?!" Red Alert was pacing from one end of the base's runway to the other as his arms flailed about.

Optimus could almost swear that he was starting to get what the humans referred to as a headache as the security officer got progressively louder. "The humans had been holding the frozen Megatron and the All-Spark in the same base when the machinery that held Megatron in that state was attacked and they were forced to flee with the All-Spark toward one of their cities. The Decepticons managed to use the city to their advantage and surrounded us. The battle likely would have caused many civilian casualties but the youngest human here, Harry, took the All-Spark and fled with the goal of at least making sure that it was not taken. Megatron sensed the change in location and followed the boy through the city and up one of the tallest buildings. Once there the boy realized that there was no way to escape Megatron under normal circumstances and jumped off of the building." Optimus was forced to stop his story for a moment until Red Alert calmed back down. "The boy then used a rather unique ability that only a fraction of humans possess, something they call magic and hide from the masses, to transport himself from the air to the ground in front of Sam. Unfortunately magic is known to react very negatively to anything electronic and we believe that the magic he used destroyed the All-Spark completely in transit as Megatron fled the field shortly afterwards."

"So that small little human not only stood up to Megatron but somehow destroyed the All-Spark without any outside help?" Red Alert looked at each of the first arrivals with a somewhat skeptical look on his face before turning sharply and heading toward one of the larger hangers that had been deemed a workshop. "This 'magic' must be a very powerful energy, our current defenses are not enough."

"You do know that he's going to end up making us help him build some strange device or structure within the next couple of days, right?" Ironhide sighed and looked at Optimus. "It's better than freaking out and doing something stupid, but I reserve the right to shoot him if he starts screaming again."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think as well as who the next arrival should be.**


	6. The Parting of Ways

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.**

**_Summery - Harry never expected to find out that he had another aunt in the US that didn't think he was a freak. Of course he also didn't expect to be caught in a war between two factions of giant robots. Harry/? Sam/? Mikaela/? Possible human-transformer Slash_**

* * *

"What are we going to do about these 'wizards' and 'witches' that the screeching banshee told us about? It is unlikely that they would just let us take the new All-Spark without some sort of resistance and this magic is not something that we could counter easily." Barricade leaned against a makeshift bay and stared at Megatron as he paced from one end of the 'base' to the other. "From what the squishy told us this 'magic' reacts very badly with anything that runs on electricity so any direct attacks would likely be disastrous."

"Yes, we would have to be very careful to get the little Spark on our side before these magic users find out about us. The boy should be able to use his own powers to make us immune to the powers of the others." Megatron paused and looked toward the setting sun. "The only problem would be getting to the boy without Prime having any idea what he has in his possession. Of course, that may not be very hard at all if we play to his sense of honor."

"I can't wait to get out of this base and back into civilization." Sam practically pranced over to a silently laughing Bumblebee. "No offense but the only thing to do out here is stare at the tumbleweeds and count the cacti, not exactly a thrilling schedule."

"Yes, we have taken you away from your teenage schedule of watching television and hitting on the various chicks at the mall." Every human swiveled to look at Ratchet as he stared at them from the door of the med bay. "I shall never understand your race's urge to procreate when there are so many of you currently living on this planet."

Every human present, including the adults, blushed and hurried to the vehicle that was going to take them home, for a little while at least.

* * *

Will was going to ride with Ironhide to his home to retrieve his wife and his daughter to bring them back to the base. With the Decepticons hiding out somewhere it was decided that it wouldn't be safe for any member of their close family to be on their own. It wouldn't be unusual for Megatron to use anyone he could get his hands on to his advantage after all.

Mikaela was being taken by several government agents that had been assigned to the 'Transformer' detail to California to get her father. It had been decided that with her 'services' in the saving of the planet, it would be a small thing to let her father out of prison early and relocate him to the military base. At least that wouldn't have to worry about him hotwiring any of the 'cars' on the base, though it would certainly be a sight to see.

The Witwicky's, with Harry, were going to clean out their house and make sure that the high school knew that Sam was not going to finish schooling there but would be tutored, joy. Harry was mainly just going along to get out of the base for a little while. After all, they couldn't really take a short trip to Hogwarts and let the Headmaster know that the savior of the wizarding world was going to take some time off to hang out with some huge aliens. That would probably be enough to make Dumbledore choke on a lemon drop.

Epps' only close family was Kingsley and he had already sent out an owl letting him know that he was going to be spending time on a very big, pun intended, assignment and he wasn't going to be able to make his yearly visit. He also made sure to let his cousin know that the Boy-Who-Lived was somewhere safe but that he would not be coming back to school that year. What followed was a large shipment of course books with the advice to make very sure that Harry didn't come back and that there apparently was a lot of problems going on between the Ministry and Hogwarts. Kingsley told him that while Harry had been left out of the mudslinging that was going on it would likely focus solely on him the moment that school started up again but without him there they wouldn't have a target to work with. The natural magical fields of America would disguise Harry's magical signature and his OWLS could be taken at the end of the year with no trouble by an independent tester.

* * *

"What do you make of the humans that have been helping us?" Ratchet watched with hooded optics as Optimus paused in his pacing to look in the direction that most of the humans had left in. Ironhide and Bumblebee were the only Autobots that had volunteered to ferry the humans around.

"The Witwicky boy seems to be very brave and has a good head on his shoulders even if he is a bit impulsive, as most sparklings are. His parents do not seem to follow the normal human norms for a mother and a father unit. The mother wields most of the power while the father is more comfortable following her lead."

"She is a formidable woman." Ratchet vividly remembered how terrified Red Alert had been when he had tried to put up an electric fence without asking and Judy Witwicky had chased him from one end of the base to the other with a metal bat she seemingly pulled from thin air.

"Indeed." Optimus shared a smile with his medic before sobering. "Mikaela is a very sturdy and brave female but seems to have a hard time dealing with other humans in positions of authority. She seems especially weary of the soldiers."

"The soldiers themselves are quite interesting characters. Most of them returned to formal duty as soon as Mission City was over but both Will and Epps stayed behind to help us. Will seems to be a sturdy leader with a good head on his shoulders and truly seems to care about those under him, Ironhide seems to be quite taken with the man." The smirk on Optimus' face spoke volumes. "I am sure that any woman that could catch Will's eye will likely appeal to Ironhide as well."

"Epps is rather odd, even for a human. He started off as a very informed but somewhat impulsive individual but after young Harry lost consciousness he seemed to have become obsessed." Ratchet could clearly remember trying to run scans on the boy and having the man hovering around him like he was suddenly going to decide to hurt the boy for no good reason, it was rather unnerving. "I do not think that it is an unhealthy level of obsession but the boy will not be able to get a scratch as long as that man watches over him so."

Optimus' voice took a slightly wispy quality as he switched his processes toward the youngest human. "Harry is a very kind and charming young human that seems to put the happiness of others in front of his own for the most part. He refuses to complain of pain but pays a great deal of attention to how everyone around him is feeling. He has the making of a very good leader though he seems to lack the desire to tell anyone what to do. It will be very interesting to watch that one come into his own."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. An Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.**

_**Does anyone know what Mikaela's father's name is? I couldn't find it anywhere so I just called him John.**_

* * *

"I want to see my godson!" Sirius was not the man that Harry remembered from third year anymore. The man had vigorously cleaned and trimmed his hair until it hung in a silky wave that barely reached his shoulders while a lot of prodding from Remus had led to the death of his facial hair to a light shaving spell. All in all the man was just a slightly older version of the heartbreaker that took Hogwarts by storm in his day. Remus was quite satisfied with the results and secretly happy that the man was confined to the house. "You promised me that if I let you use this gloomy old place and funded some of the Order functions that you would let Harry come here to stay for the summer."

Dumbledore faced the frantic godfather with enough of his customary twinkle that the man was more than ready to strangle him. "Now Sirius, surely the boy deserves to spend a little time with his blood family before he gets dragged into this 'gloomy old house'."

"You and I both know that Harry hates those muggles almost as much as they probably hate him. Petunia was always a jealous little bint that hated Lily for her looks as well as her magic. The boy should have never been left with them in the first place, I know that James and Lily would have included that in their will at the very least." Sirius was breathing rather hard and staring at the man that he had once likened to a god in his youth.

Dumbledore's eyes ceased twinkling as he placed his hands behind his back. "The boy must stay with his aunt for at least two months to renew the blood protection that his mother gave her life for. Petunia is aware of this and I am sure that the animosity between the two is not enough to outweigh the benefit that he receives just from being with them."

"Surely that isn't the only card you have old man." Sirius leaned against the nearest wall and eyed the man with barely contained fury. "At the end of last year Voldemort used Harry's blood to create a new body for himself. That means that Harry's blood now flows through the man's veins, for lack of a better term, they are family now. If Voldemort wanted to walk up to Harry and his aunt he wouldn't have the slightest problem with 'blood protection'. Not only that but this house was constructed by some of the most paranoid wizards and witched to have ever darkened anyone's doorstep. The wards on this place are second only to what is rumored to surround Hogwarts, though with everything that has happened the last couple years this place is probably a good deal safer."

Though Sirius couldn't see it, Dumbledore's hands clenched into fists behind his back as his face turned a rather unattractive shade of red. "This is not something up for discussion, Sirius! The boy must stay with his relatives until his birthday and then I will send several Order members to retrieve him. After that you can coddle the boy all you want, but not until then!"

Moody stood watching from a darkened corner after apparating in silently, constant vigilance after all, and decided that this was the best time to interrupt the little spat before it resulted in blows. His gravelly voice was more than enough to shock both men out of their glaring contest. "The would be a wonderful plan if the boy was still with his family."

Dumbledore's face lost all of its color almost as quickly as it had gained it. "What do you mean? Petunia knows just how important it is for the boy to stay in that house until we come to get him."

Moody's magical eye swiveled in its socket and both of the other men in the room had to look away from the sight. "Petunia did not return with the two male Dursleys and neither did Potter. When I tried to speak to them about the whereabouts of the boy and his aunt all the adult male would tell me was that the freak was no longer their problem and that his wife disappeared shortly after they got rid of Potter. He thought that one of us had been the cause and spent well over an hour ranting about how freaks like us ruined his entire life and that he would shoot the next freak that crossed his path. All in all he was one of the sorriest excuses for a muggle I have ever had to deal with. I'm almost glad that Potter isn't living with him anymore."

* * *

"Sarah, you don't have to take everything that we own to the base." Will watched with just a touch of horror as his wife rushed from one end of their house to the other packing boxes and bags full of anything and everything that she seemed to think that they would need to have. "Baby, they have three blenders in the mess hall, you don't need to bring ours too. The military is going to store anything we don't take for us."

Sarah snapped around and sent a glare at Will that sent him back about three paces. "I was understanding when you decided to go into the military right after we got married. I accepted your word when you told me that there were alien robots trying to destroy the Earth and that you were working with the 'good' ones. I even accepted that you were going to move us all out to an old military base to live with them for our protection but if you think even for one moment that I am leaving even one of our wedding gifts in the hands of our government you have another thing coming William Lennox."

Will could almost swear that he could hear Ironhide laughing from here. "Yes, dear."

* * *

"Well now, what did you do to deserve the full on military escort, baby doll?" John Banes could hardly believe the warden when he was told that not only was he going to be released early but that his daughter was there to pick him up with a couple of suits.

"It's a long story Pop, I'll tell you all about it on the way to where we're staying as long as you promise not to interrupt."

* * *

"This meeting has been called to help locate Harry Potter." Dumbledore waited for the initial disorder to calm down before he continued. "His family took him with them on a vacation this summer to an undisclosed location. This was not considered a major problem as he would still be living under their care and would recharge the blood protections on himself. Unfortunately when the Dursleys returned from their vacation neither Petunia nor Harry was with them. We need to find them both before something untoward happens to either of them."

"The boy doesn't need to be found." The voice that spoke up from the back was one that no one in the order heard on a regular basis, it was the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "The political climate in England is not something that the boy should be a part of and I am positive that the safest place for the child is his current location."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he looked at one of the few agents he had in the Auror department. "If you know the location of Harry Potter you need to tell me. The boy needs to be here for the beginning of the school year and he needs to be watched now that Voldemort has created a new body with Harry's death on his mind."

Kingsley leaned back in his chair and looked at all of the hopeful faces with barely contained scorn, most of these people just wanted the boy back to save them from what they thought was the big bad, pathetic. He would need to talk to Black and Lupin later though. "I have no idea where the boy is though I do know that he is safe with someone that will protect him with his life and that his aunt is not with him. Other than that I am as clueless about his whereabouts as you."

"Is he really safe?" The hopeful tone Sirius used pulled at heartstrings Kingsley wasn't even aware he still had, no one could say that this man did not love his godson.

"There is no safer place for him than with the man that he is with." With that Kingsley stood from his chair and apparated out of the dining room that the meetings were held in to one of the warded drawing rooms on the third floor. He needed to talk to Black and Lupin without the old man getting in the way. He wouldn't have joined the man's Order if there had been any other way to combat the Dark, it was a decision that he regretted every time he saw people bow and scrape to a man that would drown his own mother for the 'greater good'.

* * *

It was several hours later that Kingsley left the drawing room and made his way downstairs to find both Black and Lupin sitting in front of the fire. Both men looked up when he entered the room and it looked like Black was exercising a lot of control to keep from jumping him for answers.

"I wanted to assure the both of you that Harry is safe. My cousin is actually the one that contacted me about him. Apparently he is staying with Lily's other sister and my cousin is going to watch over him and tutor him in theory." Kingsley plopped into the only available chair around the fire and stretched his legs out. "My cousin is fairly close to being a squib but he knows more theory than most trained wizards and he has an overprotective streak a mile wide. Harry will have a hard time getting a hangnail with him around."

"Is there any way that you could tell me where he is? I don't want him to end up back here but I want to see him and really get to know him, most of what I know about him came from someone else." Sirius knew that Harry would be safer outside of Britain but he wanted his godson, even if he had to go halfway around the world to make it happen.

"With all the monitoring charms on the house and on you I can't tell you out loud but that doesn't mean that I can't get a portkey to you later on. Just watch out for an eagle owl and make sure that any tracking charms are off of you and stay that way."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chemical Warfare and a Spy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.**

* * *

"You know, I have lived in a dorm with four other boys for four years and I have never seen so much junk in one place. It looks like a tornado swept through here right after a grenade went off." Harry stepped over a pile of clothes and managed to find the one semi-clean spot in the room. "How do you manage to find anything in here?"

Sam huffed from where he was stuffing random clothes in a bag and glared at his cousin. "I know where everything that I need is. It doesn't matter if no one else can find anything. Why don't you just wait in the hallway until I get some clothes and stuff packed?"

"Ah, but then you wouldn't get to enjoy my wonderful presence while you shove random things into a bag and hope that they are things that you actually need." Harry gave a smirk and dodged a flying sock that he could actually smell as it passed over his head. "Now, now, Sammy, that could almost count as chemical warfare."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to the ceiling as if praying for patience. "Sometimes I wonder how we could ever be related, then I take a good long look at my mother and I know that the insanity is genetic. I can only hope that it doesn't rub off."

"Really now, the boy who decided to help out an alien race of transforming vehicles despite the fact that their enemies are big enough to squish you without even giving it a days thought is calling me crazy. Just wait 'til I tell your mother that you think she's insane and you're not." Harry started toward the door but only made it about halfway before getting tackled into a pile of dubious clothing. "Hey now, these clothes may not smell, but who knows where they've been."

"Oh, stuff it, my clothes aren't that bad." Sam let Harry up and grabbed the bag he had filled to the brim and struggled for a moment before getting it zipped. "I take back the insane thing so long as you don't tell my mother about anything we talked about."

Harry gave a smile as he sauntered out of the room. "Oh, I guess I could keep that to myself for a while, but who knows what will happen in the future."

* * *

Harry sighed as he rounded the block with a very twitchy little dog following behind him with plenty of slack in the leash. There is nothing quite as demeaning for a male as walking a tiny little dog around the block as it tried to figure out the best place to do its business. The worst part was that he volunteered for this job just to get away from everyone for a moment or two. Epps had wanted to follow him to make sure that nothing happened to him but after a large set of puppy eyes and perhaps a few small pleas Harry was allowed to go around the block with the dog two times before they would head back to the base.

It wasn't until he was almost exactly halfway around the block that he noticed that he was being followed by patrol car that looked like it had honestly seen better days. The front bumper was hanging rather oddly off the front and there wasn't an inch of the car that wasn't covered with scratches and dents that didn't look like they had been made by normal traffic issues. Every part of the car practically screamed that there was something very wrong, no cop would ever drive something like that. He knew that most of the Decepticons were combat vehicles like choppers, tanks and jets but Sam had mentioned that one of them was a patrol car that had almost killed him before he had any idea about what was going on. Bumblebee had saved him but the 'Con had gotten away

There was no way that he was going to lead the Con to Sam's house but it wasn't because he was worried that he would attack Sam, he didn't look like he could attack the dog, let alone anything that could actually fight back. He turned at the next intersection and didn't stop until he was in a parking garage that didn't have a single car that looked like it ran, the patrol car fit right in. "Alright, I know that you aren't a normal police car that has seen much better days so just cut the crap and tell me what the hell happened to you and what you want from little old me."

* * *

Barricade was an extremely unhappy mech. He knew without a doubt that his leader was completely insane and brilliant but this plan was certainly pushing it. As the only Decepticon with a form that wouldn't immediately draw way too much attention he was chosen to complete the task of getting as close to the new All-Spark as possible before trying to get him away from the Autobots. Starscream took quite a bit of pleasure in beating Barricade until he looked like he had been blown up and crashed into a wall three times before Megatron sent him out to find and make nice with the Spark.

It was pathetically easy to find the human as he was walking around the area of Ladiesman's domicile with the small mammal that lived with the family. He was rather small for a human male now that Barricade had the time to analyze him and he seemed more than happy to be away from the other humans. The boy seemed to change paths suddenly and walked quickly until they were in a place with no other humans around and turned to speak to the shocked Barricade.

* * *

The voice that came from the bot's speakers sounded too rough to be its normal voice, it was probably damaged by the same thing that tore the rest of him up. "I am here to ask for the help of the humans and Autobots that are standing against Megatron. I am in need of repairs rather obviously."

"Isn't he supposed to be your leader?" Something about the way that the mech worded the request struck Harry as odd but he couldn't quite place why. "Why would you want help from the same people that you have tried to kill on multiple occasions and why do you look so rough?"

"There was a minor disagreement between the other Decepticons and myself that resulted in my exile and my 'rough' appearance." The voice cracked and Harry could practically see the flinch it brought to the mech. "I would like to ask for the medic known as Ratchet to fix my current condition in exchange for any information I have to give and a vow to cause no harm to them during my stay."

"Why come to me then and not Sam? He's the human to Autobot liaison, not me. I'm just the cousin that got in the way at the wrong time." Harry still felt bad for destroying the All-Spark and couldn't understand why any of the mechs would want anything to do with the person that got rid of the only thing that could help them get their planet back and allow their race to procreate.

"Samuel Witwicky would not be able to escape the Autobot guardian of his long enough for me to contact him in a neutral place and you appear to be more accepting of contact from the other side than he would be." Barricade could sense that the little Spark was feeling guilty for the supposed destruction but there was nothing that he could say or do to make him feel better without giving the Autobots the advantage. "You may have just been 'in the wrong place at the wrong time' but you have done admirably well with the situation despite that. There is also quite a bit of animosity between Samuel and myself while there is no such barrier between the two of us. I would be grateful if you would aid me in getting to the Autobot medic with all of my remaining parts intact."

"Well, you don't look like your really much of a threat right now, no offense, and we are going to be heading back to the base soon." Harry looked down at the little dog that had used the opportunity the empty parking garage provided. "It looks like he's done with his business so we can head back to the house and talk with Bumblebee and Sam."

* * *

Harry snuck back into the house after he let the dog off the leash and dodged both Epps and Judy before finding Sam leaning against a counter draining a glass of orange juice. "Hey, I need you to come with me without Bumblebee following you." Sam raised an eyebrow and set the glass in the sink after rinsing it out. "Just trust me."

* * *

**I didn't want to use Barricade since he gets used so often, but I couldn't think of another 'Con that wouldn't immediately draw way too much attention. Nothing quite like a tank rolling down the sidewalk for a hidden agenda.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Just Thick Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.**

* * *

Sam could vividly remember calling his cousin crazy but he had been joking at the time, he hadn't actually thought that he was crazy. Of course, he should have known better. "You brought the Con that tried to rip me into little pieces right up to the alley a block from my house and you want me to talk the Autobots into fixing him because he says that he wants to switch sides."

Harry could practically feel the explosion that Sam was barely managing to contain. "I know how it sounds but shouldn't we at least give him the benefit of the doubt for right now. We're supposed to be the good guys in this fight and good guys don't leave injured people lying around because they were once on the opposite side."

"What if he's just trying to find out where the base is so the rest of the Cons can plan some kind of mass bombing while we're all asleep?" Sam wanted to raise his voice but he had the feeling that that wouldn't go over so well with his little pint sized cousin.

"Oh come on, like a massive military installation in the middle of the desert with a bunch of walking building sized robots would be that hard to find." Harry was more than a bit frustrated. "The Cons have at least two in their number that can fly. All they would have to do is fly over head and send the coordinates back to the others, though I'm sure Megatron wouldn't bother and would just bomb the heck out of them on his own. There isn't really any threat to taking him to see Ratchet."

Harry stood tall and started counting out reasons with his hands. "First, he's far too injured to pull anything dangerous, I doubt he'll even make it to the base without help. Second, even if he managed something he would be vastly outnumbered and probably wouldn't get far without ending up back where he is right now. On top of those reasons this could be an excellent opportunity to learn about how the Cons work. We could learn what we need to be on the lookout for and what they might try next."

Sam somehow knew that this would come back to bite him in the rear, but a pouting Harry Potter was more than he could handle. Of course convincing Bumblebee was not going to be easy.

{S}

"Absolutely not!" Bumblebee was not pleased, his human had finally gone around the bend. He blamed the stress from the battle and the exposure to the other humans. "We are not going to take a Con to the middle of our base. He's a security risk."

Sam sighed and tried to keep from agreeing, as Harry was currently sneaking Barricade into the backyard and he didn't have a lot of time. "Look, he's in pretty bad shape and he might be able to give us important information about Megatron. We need all the help we can get and he agreed to have Ratchet disable his weapons while he is on base."

Bumblebee's face plates scrunched up as he fought with the natural urge to immediately say no, rather loudly. His human wanted this, however reluctantly. Sam was the one that had gotten attacked by Barricade and while he didn't look thrilled by the idea he was still set in getting his way. Bumblebee didn't want to fight with Sam, it made his circuits hurt. If Sam wanted this to happen, then it was going to happen. "Alright, I can tow him if he can't make it on his own but someone is going to have to sit in his alt form to keep the humans in the city from saying anything and it will not be you."

Sam was amazed that Bumblebee gave up so easily but he certainly wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thanks, Bee. Harry won't have a problem with pretending to steer Barricade and he isn't in any kind of shape to make trouble." Sam took off like a shot before Bee could change his mind, not seeing the exasperated look on Bee's face.

{S}

"Bee agreed to tow Barricade to the base if you sat inside of him so he doesn't get pulled over for pulling an empty car." Sam looked at the battered police cruiser and back at his cousin, that frankly looked a bit too pleased with the situation. "It's bad enough that he's a police car."

"Thank you Sam. I knew Bumblebee would agree if you asked him." Harry ignored the confusion on Sam's face before turning to Barricade. "You don't mind letting me ride with you do you?"

Barricade looked at the little Spark and let his lights flash in amusement. "It isn't like I have much of a choice but I can think of worse fates, I assure you. I could have gotten stuck with Sam or his rather terrifying mother."

"Hey!" Both Barricade and Harry laughed long and hard as Sam protested that he was the better passenger and how horrible it was to be grouped with his mother like that.

{S}

Optimus Prime had the horrible feeling that something was going to make his already hectic life much worse very soon. It was the same feeling he had right before Megatron went AWOL and started this whole pointless war in the first place.

{S}

"Being towed by a bright yellow Camero down city streets with several government vehicles trailing behind does not scream stealth by any means." Harry found that Barricade had an extremely dry sense of humor when he was uncomfortable.

"Yes but a beaten up police cruiser that can hardly hit thirty rolling down the road with everyone still surrounding it is even stranger." Harry leaned back into the seat and barely remembered to keep his hands on the wheel that was moving slightly on its own. "Do you think anyone would notice if I just took a little nap?"

"Are you in need of a recharge badly enough that you can't wait until we reach the Autobot base?" Barricade had already noted that the little Spark's energy readings were extremely unbalanced and reasoned that his human form was still struggling to become accustomed to the new energy.

"Yeah, I still feel tired all the time but if anyone else found out they wouldn't let me out of bed and it hasn't been that long since they let me off bed rest. Epps would throw a fit if he thought I still wasn't better." Harry kind of enjoyed being worried about but everything has its limits.

The moment Barricade noticed that there were no civilians within sight he shifted his windows to a much darker tint that would hide the little one without worrying the bug. "That should keep them from noticing you taking a recharge. I will tell you when we are nearing the Base."

Harry smiled a bit when the seat he was in moved into a reclining position and the radio found a station of easy listening with a low volume. "Thank you 'Cade."

{S}

Getting into the base without anyone noticing that they had a new 'passenger' was easier than any of them thought it was going to be. Most of the humans were still getting their things together with their guards, the Witwickys were fairly close by, and the Autobots that were left were trying to get the transmitters to function for more than thirty minutes before shorting out. The med bay was the only one that was occupied other that the communication hanger, which was just the centermost building, and it was home to a rather aggravated Ratchet. As the youngest member of the group and the least likely to get taken apart, Harry was voted as the bearer of bad news.

{S}

"Hey Ratchet?" Harry hadn't really had much of a chance to interact with Ratchet other than when the bot was tending to him and was hoping that human doctors and Autobot doctors were similar. "As a medbot did you have to take any kind of oath saying that you would help any bot that needed it or anything like the doctors here do?"

"We do not take an oath similar to the Hippocratic oath that your doctors swear to, but we all share the same distaste for needless fighting as long as we were made to be medbots." Ratchet didn't even look up from the reports Optimus had left for him to answer the boy.

"So while you do not swear to heal anyone you're more likely to do so because its part of your programming to heal first?" Trying to understand machines when most of them short-circuit in your presence is harder than it sounds. "So if for some reason there was a Decepticon that was hurt and promised not to hurt anyone, you would at least consider helping right?"

Ratchet swung around to look at the little human and felt the Energon drain out of his circuits at the sight of a painfully beat up police cruiser almost trying to hide behind him. "I honestly thought that the ones thick enough to bring a 'Con to the middle of our base would be Samuel and Bumblebee." This was followed by two indignant squawks and the two mentioned individuals entering the hanger looking highly offended. "I suppose I was half right then, they obviously helped."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. Its a little awkward but it was hard to introduce Barricade to the base without bumbing into anyone else's thoughts too much.**


	10. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers in any of it's form.**

* * *

Barricade was sharply reminded why the 'Cons never tried to take on the Autobot healer. The bot was cynical at best and while not nearly as cruel as Hook, he was in no way gentle with his healing, of course that could have been more about the patient than the medbot but somehow he doubted it. "My life would be much easier if idiot bots didn't keep getting into fights over the stupidest things because they know somebot is going to be around to pull their circuits out of the fire. Just what did you do to make Megatron angry enough to almost mangle you, and how did you slip away?"

"I did not participate in the battle over the Spark and I did not agree with the continued pursuit of the Autobots now that it is no longer around." Barricade had been slightly distracted during the battle but had been told to hang back by Megatron himself. He was a runner and a scout, not a soldier. He was the one sent to find something or someone and get out of situations most others would not. It was why he had been sent to find the Witwicky boy and why he was currently in the middle of the Autobot base. He was never in the thick of battle so his encounters with the Autobots were short and not nearly as violent, the fight with the Bee not withstanding. "He was more than a little incensed at it's loss and was looking for a bot to vent on. Thankfully Starscream managed to say something just stupid enough to pull Megatron away from me, it is a talent of his, and I left while Starscream took my place."

"Why did you decide to go to young Harry for his help? Your interactions with his clutch mate could have caused him to turn you over to Prime instead."

"The boy seems to be much more reserved than Samuel. There was a higher probability of survival going to him than to Samuel or the soldiers. He was my best option for survival and the most accessible choice." Barricade knew that he would have to be careful around this medbot, there was something in his eyes that told him that he would miss nothing.

{S}

"I would like to know why you decided to bring a potential hostile to our base." Epps looked slightly less than pleased.

"I knew that he wasn't in any kind of shape to hurt anyone and he needed help." I almost felt like squirming under Epps' stare. He hadn't wanted anything to do with helping Barricade, but I managed to talk him into it somehow. "I couldn't just leave him there to die when I could help him."

Epps sighed and put his head in his hands. "I suppose I shouldn't be all that surprised that you decided to help a member of the other side without a second thought, but I would appreciate it if you would at least run it by me first instead of throwing it in my lap after you've already made up your mind."

I could feel my embarrassment coming to the fore and just knew that my face was three different shades of red now. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to having someone around trying to protect me from my usual luck. If anything like this happens again I'll at least try to tell you first, I promise."

{S}

"Are you feeling any better Barricade?" I knew that no one really wanted me to be around the 'Con, but he had had plenty of opportunities to hurt me on the way here and he hadn't done anything at all. He even let me take a nap, some of the best sleep I've had since Mission City.

"Ratchet is a very competent medbot and I have no doubt that I will be back to top condition in very little time." Barricade had the most interesting voice, it wasn't nearly as forced sounding as some of the others.

"That's great. None of the other Autobots know that you're here yet and the soldiers are taking it really well since you weren't one of the ones trying to kill them in Mission City." I could almost feel his eyes on me as I shifted from foot to foot. "I wanted to ask you a question, if that is alright?"

"You have just asked one, but I wouldn't be opposed to you asking a few more if you feel the need." I could hear the smirk that went with those words.

"I wanted to ask you about how you felt about the whole issue with the All-Spark." I couldn't help the sadness that rolled through me. I was responsible for the destruction of an entire race, there would be no new Cybertronians, or whatever they called themselves as a whole.

Barricade seemed to be thinking rather hard for a moment before he looked out of a window with a sigh. "It is not something that I like to think about but it is not something that you should blame yourself for by any means. You did what you thought was best in the middle of a war zone. You did not know that your ability would react in such a manner with the Spark and were only trying to make sure that the leader of the other side did not get his hands on it." Barricade looked back at me with an unusual glint in his eyes. "Not many could do something so fearless when faced with Megatron and the look on his face when you jumped off and disappeared in something I will treasure in my memory banks for many of your Earth years and for that I can only thank you."

{S}

"Are you sure that sending Barricade was the right decision?" Starscream knew that questioning Megatron was something that could easily get him off lined but he had always been too curious for his own good, most Seekers were. "He was the one sent to gather information from the Witwicky child and there might be a lot of tension there."

Megatron looked at Starscream and contemplated whether destroying him would be worth the time that it would take. It wouldn't be, but only barely. "He is the only one of you that could show up in his alt form and not immediately put the Autobots on guard. He is also a scout and has more knowledge than any of you on how to use someone's personality to his best advantage. I have no doubt that he is already in the Autobots base and that he is forging a relationship with the Spark as we speak."

{S}

"There is something going on with Ratchet and the humans on the base." Normally Optimus would simply ignore Red Alert's paranoid theories but this one had promise. The humans had been spending quite a bit of time with Ratchet lately and the medbot had quarantined one of his bays, he wouldn't even let Optimus in. "Bumblebee also seems to be in the middle of everything but that comes as no surprise with his closeness to his human charge."

"Unfortunately with Ratchet there is no possibility of forcing an answer out of him without losing pieces and Bumblebee is far too loyal to Samuel to break silence, even if ordered." Optimus could admire that depth of loyalty, even if it did get in the way of Autobot business more often than not. "The only other option would be one of the humans and they are under no obligation to answer us."

Jazz shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand in the air in a distinctly human fashion. "I'm sure that one of them will eventually let the cat out of the bag and slip up. My bet is on Bumblebee getting angry and spilling his heart out."

Ironhide smirked and tilted his head up. "I'll take that bet. I think that his little human will eventually confess so Bumblebee won't mess everything up and laid his aft in hot water."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Revelations

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.**

**I finally have a vacation next week. Maybe I'll get a little time to write.**

* * *

"Bumblebee gets more nervous by the day, he actually ran away from me when I tried to get him to practice with those pea shooters of his." Ironhide leaned against one of Red Alerts new watchtowers and looked over at where Bumblebee and Samuel were conversing with several of the human soldiers. Every now and then one of them would glance over at the group of Autobots and then glance away almost guiltily.

"I doubt it will be much longer before we find out what they have been hiding. They all look awfully guilty." Jazz looked more than a bit amused. "Bumblebee looks like he's going to vibrate through his chassis if he doesn't spill the beans soon."

(S)

"We should tell the others that we have a 'Con on the base before he's back to full strength." Bumblebee had never kept anything from the other bots and he didn't like the feeling. "Barricade is one of the most notorious bots out there for getting out of any situation, he might just slip away after Ratchet's done with him and then we'll have to deal with an enemy that knows right where we are."

Sam sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead. "He hasn't done anything to show that he's going to be a threat and I highly doubt that he's going to return to the side that turned him into little more than barely salvageable scrap metal. Not only that but Harry actually likes him, he spends at least a couple of hours each day in the med bay talking with him and even Epps seems to have taken to him to the point that he actually leaves Harry alone in the room with him regularly." Several of the grunts snickered at the reminder of how much of a mother hen Epps had become, even Will had to fight the urge down. "If he was really a threat I don't think that Ratchet would have even considered having him holed up in the med bay."

"What if he's just playing everyone in some plot and we could have stopped it by letting Optimus know he was here?" Bumblebee was getting a bit desperate to make everyone agree to tell the others, he really wanted them to know what was going on.

Will looked at Bumblebee with a sudden understanding. "If it really bothers you that much we will tell them when Barricade is almost completely repaired." Will had to cut Bumblebee off when he made to interrupt. "He needs to be able to keep himself alive long enough to prove to the others whether he's really a threat or not. I don't want to be responsible for getting an injured soldier that could be a very useful ally killed because we got impatient."

(S)

"How are you feeling today?" There was something about being around Barricade that helped calm me down even when everything around the base was starting to pick up. More and more Autobots were communicating with the base and some were set to arrive within the next month. Along with that Epps had been dropping hints that there was going to be a big surprise and the end of the week and it was all going to drive me nuts in no time. Barricade just lets me set the tone whenever I visit.

"I am close to full function though I am suffering from what you humans refer to as claustrophobia and a very large dose of boredom though I would not dare to tell the Autobot medic that his med bay is anything other than a thrilling place to be." Barricade made a show of looking around to make sure that the medic wasn't in range before giving off the impression that he was smirking. "You do know that the yellow bug is likely to either tell the other Autobots or convince someone else to."

I sighed and leaned against Barricades driver door. "Yeah, he gets twitchier by the moment; I just hope that he waits until you're capable of avoiding Ironhide. He'll probably shoot before they get halfway into the story."

"It is in his programming to make sure that any and all enemies get blasted before they get the chance to do the same to him. About the only thing that would stop his automatic reaction would be the presence of either a noncombatant or ally in his cannons path."

(S)

Two days later Bumblebee finally managed to convince the soldiers that Barricade was in good enough shape to face the other Autobots though Ratchet was somewhat less than pleased. "You will not get scraped after I just got done putting your aft back together or I will attach everything backwards."

(S)

The Autobots that weren't in the 'know' gathered with a small amount of amusement as Bumblebee practically vibrated with nervousness and the soldiers watched him with hidden smiles. Sam was almost in as bad a shape as Bee. "Well, we have gathered here as asked, is there something that you need to tell us?" Optimus tried to sound as official as usual but Bee looked too much like a sparkling to keep all of the amusement out of his voice.

It was Sam that got up the courage to speak. "We may have done something that wasn't strictly the best thing to do but we had very good intentions." Sam rubbed his hands against his jeans and looked toward the med bay. "When we were getting our things from our house so that we could come here Harry was approached by a Decepticon that asked for help."

Optimus could feel circuit in his head give an unpleasant jolt. "As Harry is still in good health I will assume that this Decepticon did not get the chance to cause any harm so why do you feel it necessary to bring it up to all of us now, and why did you not tell us of this when it happened?"

"Ha, well, the Decepticon was in really rough shape, he probably would have died in a week on his own and he wanted to appeal to Harry to get some help." Sam looked up in time to see a dawning recognition pass over most of the Autobots faces as they turned almost as one to look at a greatly amused Ratchet. "Harry couldn't just leave him there and he did promise to not hurt anyone. Ratchet even disabled his weapons so he couldn't use them on the base after he recovered."

"We have a Decepticon on the base and no one thought it prudent to inform me that he was here?" Optimus mostly directed the question at Bumblebee and Ratchet. "I can understand that Bee's attachment to Samuel would cause him to conceal the information at his request but as my medical officer you should have informed me of such a danger in my own base."

Ratchet looked nonplussed by the quasi reprimand and flicked some imaginary dust off of his shoulders. "The bot was hardly a threat with half his aft hanging off and most of his weapons already out of commission. He has also been on his best behavior, for a 'Con anyway."

"And just who is our unexpected 'guest'?" Ironhide had the feeling that he was not going to like the answer, not that he thought that there was going to be a 'Con that he would prefer having over another, barring Megatron himself of course.

Sam looked to the amused soldiers behind him and hit the button on his phone to let Harry know that it was time to bring Barricade out. All the Autobots watched as the bay door opened and a newly restored police cruiser pulled slowly out of the bay with a highly amused Harry sitting carefully on the hood of the car. "Hi!"

Ironhide pulled his cannons back before they were even half way to a releasable charge. "Harry, you should remove yourself from my cannon path so I can eliminate the threat."

Harry wiggled a bit before settling more comfortably on the hood. "I will not let you shoot an unarmed bot just because you're trigger happy. He's been here for quite a while now and he hasn't hurt anybody even though I've been alone with him on multiple occasions. You all may be mechanical but you still have free will, so there's nothing stopping one of you from changing your ways." Harry huffed a bit and glared at Ironhide until he lowered his cannon arm. "Until he proves untrustworthy you will treat him as you would anyone else on this base, he isn't an enemy right now, and he's just a recently healed soldier that needs a place to stay."

* * *

**Sirius and Remus hit next time.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	12. A Sirius Matter

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers in any of their forms, would be nice though.**

* * *

Optimus Prime could actually feel the sparks jumping from one relay to the next as he took in the situation. Barricade was one of the wiliest members of the Decepticon army, he was never captured and managed to avoid each and every attempt to offline him no matter how hard they hit him. Having him on the base was a huge risk, not only would he have access to all of their defenses but also have in depth knowledge of each and every Autobot that managed to make the journey to Earth. On the other hand, he also had a lot of knowledge about the other side and seemed to be rather fond of Harry, which put him firmly out of Megatron's veil of hatred for anything that wasn't a Decepticon. This might work out in their favor if played correctly. "Ironhide, stand down."

Ironhide looked like someone had 'kicked his puppy' as the humans would say. "He's a Decepticon, maybe just one or two blasts."

"No, Ironhide. He has been here for quite some time and has not made any attempt to harm any of the humans and none of our scanners have shown any outbound communications that we could not identify. Until he proves himself to be harmful he is to be treated as you would treat any other Autobot, though his weapons will stay disabled until we are surer of his change of Spark." Optimus made sure to look each of his Autobots in the optics before looking at the Decepticon that had maintained his silence so far. "I trust that this arrangement is agreeable for you, Barricade?"

Barricade seemed to shuffle on his wheels for a moment before answering. "I don't like having to wait for some 'proof' of my change before I am allowed to defend myself, but as long as I am not going to be shot on sight, I shall do my best to 'behave'."

It was amusing to see a human as small as Harry smack the hood of the police car. "You should probably start with a little less sarcasm."

{S}

I was thrilled that the Autobots had decided to let Barricade stay but it meant that all of my alone time with the 'Con was gone. None of the Autobots other than Ratchet and Bumblebee were willing to let any of the humans alone with the 'Con despite the fact that I had been alone with him all the time before they even knew that he was here. Ironhide was probably the most overprotective out of all of them and tended to hover around the entrance of the med-bay as if he was just waiting for some reason to blow a hole in Barricade.

Epps was positively giddy with excitement the entire week, almost bouncing off of the walls the closer that it got to the weekend. I was about ready to ask Will to send him for a mental check when he decided to kidnap me and drag me off to one of the unused buildings at the other end of the base from the barracks.

"Is there a specific reason that you decided to drag me far enough away from the others that they wouldn't hear me scream?" Epps managed to look both excited and guilty at the same time, which certainly doesn't make my question less valid.

He closed the door and looked at his watch. "The others think that I'm taking you off base for the day to pick up a couple of agents from an ally country, England to be exact." I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as he looked at his watch again. "They should be here any minute; the portkey is set to drop them off in the middle of this building."

I tore my gaze away from Epps and stared straight at where they would appear. I know that there are only a couple of people that would come all the way out to America to be with me without sneaking in and trying to kidnap me back to England.

{S}

I barely had time to form a smile before Sirius had me swinging through the air with Remus standing a little off to the side with a wide grin on his face. "Come on now Paddy, let me have a chance to greet our pup."

Sirius wrapped his arms around me and shook his head like a dog. "Nope, he's all mine and no one else can have him. He's just too cute to let anyone else have."

Remus rolled his eyes and walked over with a shrug. Somehow he managed to pry me away from Sirius in a matter of seconds and took the same position that Sirius had been in with me just a moment ago. "Now he's all mine."

Epps looked like his face was about to split in two from how wide he was grinning as he watched the two of them bicker over who was going to use me as a human shaped plushy. "You both have about four hours to bond with Harry before we'll have to go over what you'll need to know to stay close to him."

{S}

Soundwave was amused and disturbed in equal measures. He had been assigned to information gathering from the beginning of the mission on Earth and he found humans to be interesting in an abstract kind of way. Their basic psychology was similar to their own but they seemed caught up in their own individual lives far more than their collective experience. Scanning the communication channels also gave him insight into all of the secrets that the humans managed to hide from each other. The fact that there were humans that were capable of things such as 'magic' was intriguing especially with the effort they put forth to hide from the humans that did not have such abilities. To have a superior race of beings hide from those inferior was something that did not logically compute.

{S}

"So let me see if I understand all of this." Remus seemed to be on the verge of having a minor panic attack; Sirius was just trying to squeeze the life out of me while only listening with half an ear. "Harry was staying with Lily's other sister, whom we have never even heard of, when he got caught up in a robotic alien war and is now on a base full of them. On top of all of that, the very fact that he knows that they exist means that the government of the US won't let him leave, at least not without some government shadowing involved."

Epps looked a little nervous as Remus' eyes started to glow just the slightest little bit. "Well, yes, but it's not really a bad thing to have happen all things considered." Remus' eyebrow hit his hairline. "From what I've been able to gather, the Wizarding World is currently living in a constant state of denial about the return of Voldemort," Remus only tensed a little at the name and Sirius just tightened his hold for a moment, "and it probably wouldn't end well if Harry was thrown in the middle of all of the political squabbling and posturing. Plus, I would really like to see Voldemort stand up to the Autobots and try to take them out before Ironhide turns him into a skid mark."

Something nagged at the back of my mind for a minute before I remembered one of the basic rules of magic, the reason that the All Spark didn't make it through the apparation. "Magic doesn't react well with electronics so wouldn't he be able to take out the Autobots with it?"

Epps smiled and tilted his hat up. "We had a couple of US wizards and witches show up to test the theory out and it was definitely a surprise. While the magic gave them a bit of an overcharge it didn't seem to affect them to the extent that we thought that it would. The Autobots' Spark seems to generate a force field that throws that magic off, we haven't tried with the unforgivables obviously but they know what they look like and with Ironhide's cannon range I doubt that any of the Death Eaters would be able to get anywhere near close enough to get a shot off in the first place. Optimus is pretty sure that the only reason that the All Spark didn't survive the trip is because it was completely surrounded by magic and couldn't compress down when you went to apparate with it."

Sirius seemed to perk up and bounce on his heels. "You managed to apparate pup?"

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled me away from the now pouting Sirius. "We both know that our pup is extremely gifted and prone to do things that he shouldn't be able to do." Remus looked right at Epps with the same look that Snape normally gives to Neville after he blows up his cauldron even when it shouldn't be possible with the ingredients we're using. "What I would like to know is why it was necessary for our pup to apparate with the item that these two sections of aliens were fighting over in the first place instead of one of the many soldiers that were with him."

I watched Epps squirm for a couple of minutes before I decided that he had had enough. "It was mostly my fault." Both Remus and Sirius raised an eyebrow and managed to channel Snape again. "I knew that the soldiers were going to have their hands full just trying to keep the decepticons from hurting any of the panicking people and I was the smallest and fastest person there. I was hoping that I would be able to get away from the action so that the Autobots wouldn't have to worry about the All Spark while they were fighting but I didn't know that the leader, Megatron, could track the energy of the All Spark and he cornered me on a rooftop. Apparating was the only thing that I could think of to get away from him at that point and I had already done it once when I was in Muggle School and Dudley's gang was chasing me around the school. It wasn't hard to do it again."

Remus looked at the ceiling with a strange look on his face while Sirius and Epps just grinned and seemed way too amused.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
